The present invention relates generally to the field of hearing impairment assistance, and more particularly to devices for notifying the hearing impaired of configured events.
Hearing loss can result from a variety of issues such as, but not limited to, aging, long-term exposure to loud noise, short-term exposure to very loud noise and genetic limitations. Examples of existing solutions to these issues comprise hearing aids and various types of implants but these solutions require the user to have the discipline to wear the hearing aid or submit to the cost and invasiveness of a surgical procedure. Further, the user requires access to infrastructure associated with these solutions such as, but not limited to, batteries, audiologists, surgical facilities, etc. Many users either do not have access to these solutions or cannot afford the cost.
Special purpose devices are available for connecting to specific household objects emitting sound notifications such as telephones, doorbells, alarm clocks, etc. for providing either sound amplification or alternative alert mechanisms (e.g., illumination indicators or vibrational indicators). Similar issues arise as previously described related to availability, cost and compatibility with existing infrastructure. For example, compatibility issues related to wiring codes, phone jack design and configuration and other connection related requirements. Further, based on the single-purpose nature of these devices, multiple devices may be required to meet a user's needs, leading to higher costs and operational considerations.